


give me all you've got

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Come Marking, Hux is Not Nice, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, No Refractory Period, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, christ help me, like so mild, this is pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux pushes Kylo to his limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me all you've got

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the sweet anon who requested overstimulation and a total disregard for refractory periods!

There’s a light above them that flickers every few seconds, popping on and off with no apparent pattern or established rhythm. Kylo can see it perfectly from his vantage point on the bed. There’s a distant, humming sort of noise, a crackle every time the light goes off, and he wonders distantly if he’s causing it. If it’s something Force-related he’s never noticed before. There’s a good chance it is; he’s had sex before, but never anything like _this._

“Is that you doing that?” Hux sounds completely calm, as cool and unflappable as ever from his spot sitting at Kylo’s hip. For his part Kylo can only manage a weak whine, eyes fluttering and rolling up towards the headboard above him. Hux laughs, crooking the three fingers he’s got buried in Kylo’s ass and rubbing persistently at some beautiful place inside of him that makes him see stars. “Still with me, Lord Ren?”

Kylo shakes his head, hair falling into his eyes. Hux merely laughs again, removing his fingers and adding more lubricant.

“You mean to tell me,” he asks, still sounding irritatingly put-together, “that you’ve never taken before?”

A weak sort of groan is all Kylo manages for a moment. He’s laying on his back with his thighs spread, feet flat against the bed and drawn close to him as Hux fingers him open. He swallows hard, managing to find his words. “Haven’t been with many men,” he rasps. “Even fewer women.”

Hux makes a noise of understanding, slowly pushing his fingers back in. His left hand - just as skilled and adept as his right - plucks up the lube and dribbles it lazily over Kylo’s cock. “Well,” he cooes, wrapping his fingers around Kylo’s prick and stroking him gently. The fingers inside of him continue to press and rub, not very deep but crooked just right against that blessed bundle of nerves. “I’ll just have to make sure to treat you right, won’t I?”

Kylo can only gasp, chin tilting up as his back arches into the touch. He doesn’t have to look to know Hux is smirking. This is the unhealthy and desperate relationship they’ve developed, what they’ve broken down to. Kylo, physically stronger and the golden child favored by Lord Snoke, a trembling mess on the bed begging for his pleasure from hated hands. He’d be ashamed if it didn’t feel so damn good.

He cries out as Hux tightens the grip on his prick, starting at the base and pulling up with long strokes that leave him feeling like a wire drawn too tight. “H-Hux, I’m going to…”

“Already?” Hux cooes, rubbing his thumb over Kylo’s leaking tip. He’s dripping wet, leaking precome like he never has before. “If you must. Don’t think for a moment that I’m done with you, though.” With that warning issued he speeds both hands up, somehow dexterous enough to make it all feel like Too Much as he strokes and fingers and teases and pushes Kylo closer and closer to the edge.

“Come on, Ren,” he hisses, teeth clenched together and voice a threatening hiss. “Show me just how good I make you feel.”

Kylo wishes he could resist. He wants to kick Hux away, to hold him down by his throat and show him who’s really in control as he fucks him without mercy. He can’t though, he can’t because his orgasm rushes through him like a cyclone, turning his mind over on its axis and sending his body into fits on the bed. He comes with a sharp cry, shooting so hard that creamy white spend hits his chin before striping down his chest and stomach. It takes him a moment but when he regains his senses he realizes he’s been moaning Hux’s name again and again. Pathetic.

For his part Hux looks thoroughly pleased with himself, grabbing a towel from the nightstand and wiping his fingers off efficiently. As soon as his hands are clean he stands, carefully removing his jodhpurs and the white undershirt he’s been wearing. Kylo allows himself one last indulgence as he lets his eyes rake over the thin and graceful body that’s often hidden under bulky layers to make the general appear larger than he is. 

“Do you want my hand or my mouth?” he rasps, voice weak and thin from overexertion.

Hux merely laughs, grabbing the lube as he crawls once more between Kylo’s thighs. “I told you, I’m not finished with you.” Before Kylo has the chance to protest Hux has his knees pressed up to his chest and his cock slowly working into the slick mess he’s made of his hole.

Every nerve ending sparks as Kylo resists the urge to fight. He’s too sensitive, it’s too soon. He wants to press his thighs together and struggle against the intrusion but something in Hux’s face stills him. It’s a look of pure hunger; his concentration is focused completely on Kylo as he works his length into him inch by inch. Kylo gasps as Hux’s cock rubs over his prostate, bucking and crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Is it too much, Lord Ren?” Hux cooes, tone mocking. “Do you need to rest?”

Kylo grits his teeth, managing a wild glare. He doesn’t back away from a challenge. “Fuck you, keep going.” His cock lays soft and spent against his stomach, but he can still feel the familiar stirring of arousal low in his gut. It doesn’t help that Hux admittedly knows all the right buttons to push. He draws out slowly before thrusting in hard, nails digging into Kylo’s thighs where they grip him and hold them apart. Every time Kylo makes a weak noise of pleasure or pain he laughs breathlessly, biting into the swollen pink flesh of his bottom lip.

“You’re not so bad after all, Lord Ren,” he breathes, rolling his hips like it’s what he was born to do. “You’re good for this, at least.”

As much as Kylo wants to snap back, Hux’s hand is suddenly on his tender prick stroking and coaxing it back to life. He sucks in a sharp breath. The feeling of _too much_ is back, his nerves violent and alive as his traitor body responds to the touches and he once more swells in Hux’s hand.

“Good slut,” Hux purrs. “You’re learning. Whatever I want of you, you’ll give me.”

Since Kylo doesn’t have the words to fight back he reaches up with trembling hands, yanking Hux forward by his hair and kissing him viciously. Their teeth click together with the force of it, more of a battle of wills than an actual kiss. Hux’s hips snap in hard, sending Kylo further up the bed until he has to brace his hands behind him. It’s violent. It hurts. It’s perfect.

“The entire world trembles before you,” Hux snarls, biting hard enough at Kylo’s lip to split the tender flesh and bring blood welling to the surface. He licks the copper tang away as he presses in deep. “And here you are, moaning and begging like a whore. Like a child with no self-control. It’s pathetic.” Despite his words Hux is starting to flush red, his own climax impending. “Tell me Ren, what are you?” When Kylo doesn’t respond he lashes out, striking him with an open palm. “ _What are you?_ ”

Kylo gives a sharp cry, reveling in the beautiful edge of pain. “I’m a whore,” he cries out, body tense and trembling. “Fuck, I’m close, please…”

“Greedy whore,” Hux sighs, once more cooing and sweet. “Twice in one night, and I’ve yet to have one. Thank goodness I’m so kind.” He sets a punishing rhythm, rubbing over Kylo’s prostate again and again as his hand works Kylo’s cock in hard, even pulls. All too soon Kylo is coming once more, though he only manages a small trickle of come from his poor, spent body.

Hux draws his finger through the meager offering, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it clean. “As loathe as I am to admit it, you really are lovely.” He pulls out with a wet noise and moves to lie on his stomach between Kylo’s legs. “Let’s see how badly I can break you, hm?” With a wicked smirk and a wink he leans down and takes Kylo’s prick in his soft, pink lips, sucking gently.

Kylo cries out in alarm. It’s all he can do, he’s so sensitive it hurts and Hux’s mouth is insistant as he suckles and licks at the aching flesh. His body tries to pull away but Hux’s hand are firm on his hips, holding him down to the bed and preventing his escape.

“Stop, please stop,” he begs, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes. “I-it’s too much…” He’s mindless at the onslaught of sensation, hips unsure if they want to thrust up or pull away as Hux continues his torment. “F-fuck, you bastard…”

Somehow, impossible, he’s growing hard once more. Hux pulls off to examine his handy work. Kylo’s cock is flushed and impossibly red, a wet mess of cum and spit and lubricant. Hux gives a satisfied sigh as he takes Kylo in hand and strokes him once more. “Do you have any idea what joy your discomfort brings me?” he asks, leaning down to suck and kiss sloppily at Kylo’s sac. “And your pleasure. I want it all. I want it for myself, and I’ll destroy anyone else who tries to enjoy you as I do. Do you understand?”

Kylo only gives a broken sob, tugging at Hux’s hair. He’s not quite pushing him away, not quite trying to coax him closer. He’s lost. “Please!”

“You do beg very nicely. I’m surprised, your usual lack of manners is abysmal.” Hux leans down, parting his lips and letting the head of Kylo’s cock push past. He rubs his tongue lazily over the frenulum, choking out a laugh as Kylo makes another broken, pained noise. With a satisfied moan he delves deeper. His lips stretch around the overwhelming girth of Kylo’s erection, his fingers pressing into his abused hole, still dripping wet with lube. The pads quickly find his prostate and return to rubbing insistently over the nerves. 

The pendulum swings back to pain, too much, too fucking soon. Kylo can’t imagine how he must sound; he can’t really hear himself, there’s a rushing, buzzing sort of sound in his head that’s dulling his senses. The lights are flickering again. His skin feels like it’s been set on fire and all that’s left is a burned, sensitive husk of a man. 

“Hux,” he sobs, head tilted back and knuckles white where they grip the headboard. “Hux please! I’m...fuck I’m begging you!”

Hux makes an interesting noise and redoubles his efforts. This time when Kylo comes it’s barely anything at all - he’s too weak, too spent to do anything but tremble as his cock pulses on Hux’s tongue but nothing comes out. The lights go off, the buzzing intensifies, and then just like that it’s all over. The lights turn on and the room is silent. With a triumphant grin the general pulls off, taking his own erection in hand.

“I think that’s enough for now, don’t you?” he asks, lazily stroking himself as he speaks. “Wouldn’t want to stop your heart.”

He crawls up until he’s kneeling over Kylo’s chest, gripping himself tight with one hand as the other reaches down to fist Kylo’s hair and lift his head. Kylo knows what he’s doing but his limbs won’t obey when he tries to fight him off. All he can do is sit there and watch with a heavy lidded gaze as Hux strokes himself to completion. When he comes it’s with a delicate gasps, blue eyes watching hungrily as his come pants messy lines across Kylo’s cheek and mouth. Once he’s done he laughs breathlessly, falling to the side and rolling onto his back.

He looks over, still wearing that god-awful smile. “You look good like this. Better than that terrible mask, at least.”

Kylo swallows hard, closing his eyes and finding the strength to speak. “You’re the worst.”

“I know,” Hux sighs. He gets up and staggers into the ‘fresher, coming back with a wet cloth. His movements are surprisingly tender as he cleans Kylo’s face and stomach, rubbing the cloth gently between his thighs and over his tender entrance. “I’ll leave the rest for later,” he hums. “I feel like your prick might catch fire if I touch it now.”

Kylo snorts, glaring up at him.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Hux laughs. “You came to me, remember? Now go to sleep, we’ll go back to hating each other in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny, for being tumblr mom I am a beacon of fucking sin. Come hang out with me in my slum [here](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com).


End file.
